


Stress Management

by phdmama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: Harry is stressed out for midterms. Someone has a novel idea of how to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [mxlfoydraco's](http://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com/) [Drarry fic competition.](http://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com/post/151834808798/masterlist-for-mxlfoydracos-10k-fic-competition) It didn't win, but it was really fun to write, so I'm posting it here. 
> 
> I own nothing of these characters. This is a work of fiction etc. etc.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment (those REALLY make my day!) Also feel free to [come say hi on Tumblr!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/)

Harry shuts the door to the flat behind him, his heart still racing slightly. He hears Ron call from the kitchen, “Hey, Harry! Where’ve you been?”

“Oh, just studying.”

Ron walks into the hallway and makes a face, “Ugh, midterms, yeah? Don’t worry, you’ll do fi-” His voice trails off and then as he speaks, Harry can hear the laughter in his voice, “Err, mate? Your shirt’s on inside-out, and you’ve got a little….” He makes a vague gesture towards Harry’s jeans, “something on your denims.” He walks back into the kitchen, and Harry can hear a fiercely whispered conversation between Ron and Hermione, a wild cackle and then an admonished, “HUSH.”

Harry leans back against the door, blushing furiously, unable to stop the grin currently spreading across his face.

~~~  **2 Hours Earlier** ~~~

Harry lets his head drop down onto the pile of books in front of him and groans. He hates studying. He hates midterms. He hates healing.

“I hate healing,” he announces, lifting his head back up, to the small room he’s locked himself into to prepare for midterms.

“No, you don’t,” comes the sardonic reply. The man sitting across from him lowers the book he’s been reading, raises one eyebrow and says, “You just hate sitting still.”

“I do hate sitting still,” Harry agrees. He leans on his elbow, and eyes the other man. 

“No.” The book goes back up.

“What do you mean, no?” Harry asks, equal parts offended and amused.

“I know that look, Potter.”

“C’mon, we’ve been here for hours!” 

The book lowers again, and an exasperated look crosses the man’s face. “Harry, we’ve been here 32 minutes. And you’ve gotten nothing done.”

Harry lets his head fall again and groans. “I’m just so fucking stressed out about anatomy and potions. There’s so much to learn.” 

The man suddenly slams his book and sets it down. Harry’s eyes open wide, and he watches the other man stand up and stalk around the small table towards him, flicking a wandless  colloportus at the door as he does so. 

“You’ve been complaining about these classes for weeks, Potter.”  The man reaches him, leans over and pulls Harry to his feet. “Time for some stress management.” And with that, he shoves Harry against the door and clashes their mouths together.

Even though they’ve been fucking for months, Harry is still surprised by the thrill that goes through him as the firm clever mouth molds itself to his, the way that tongue slowly insinuates itself into his own mouth, the way his heart starts to race as he’s pulled against the other man’s firm chest. Warm arms wrap around him and large hands pull their groins flush, and the feel of the other man against him starts to perk up Harry’s cock. The kiss goes on and on, the other man rocking the two of them together until Harry is gasping for breath. He tilts his head back, inhaling as that wonderful, wicked mouth begins to work its way onto his jaw and then to that spot under his ear that always makes him so fucking hard. 

“Fuck,” he groans, and the mouth pauses. 

“Gonna have to be quiet, Harry. I’ve locked the door but there’s no muffliato in play, baby. Unless you want them to hear you.”

Harry moans quietly at this, feeling himself getting even harder. This man. That mouth. Never let it be said that a Gryffindor backs down from a challenge though. “I, I can be quiet,” he stutters as the mouth resumes its ministrations. 

As the man continues his work on Harry’s neck, alternating between kissing and sucking, and sharp nips that leave Harry shaking, the man’s hands go to work. He pauses to whip Harry’s shirt off over his head and then Harry hears his belt drop to the floor and feels his jeans being unbuttoned and shoved down to his thighs. When long, slightly cool fingers grasp his throbbing cock, he lets out a particularly loud groan. “Shhhh” is whispered in his ear and he shivers.

When he reaches out to unhook the slacks of his partner, his hands are batted away. “Not right now, baby,” and Harry feels his cock twitch at the endearment, “And I felt that, Potter, you fucking sap. This is about you right now.”

A hand is held to his mouth, and Harry obligingly licks a long stripe across the hot palm. His head thunks back against the door and he gives up all hope of not alerting everyone outside the study rooms as to what is happening in here. He just prays that the librarians don't come up until they’ve finished, which seems likely to be very soon now, given how embarrassingly close he already is.

The man wraps his hand back around Harry and begins wanking him in earnest as he whispers in Harry’s ear, “That’s it, darling, there you go, you’ve been working so hard, baby, c’mon for me, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this, Merlin, can’t keep my hands off of you.”

In no time at all, Harry feels his mouth drop open, his balls tighten up and then he is moaning and shaking as he comes all over the man’s hand and his jeans. 

He hears a whispered “fuck” from the other man, who presses himself closer to Harry, grinding his own hard length against Harry’s hip as he shudders and comes in his jeans. “So fucking hot when you come, Harry,” the other man gasps as he presses their foreheads together. 

Harry pants and tries to get his heart rate down. The two men lock eyes, and start to laugh, and Harry presses a gentle kiss against the other man’s lips. “That was fucking amazing.”

“But do you feel less stressed?” There’s a twinkle in the man’s eyes, and then they both jolt upright as a loud bang rocks the door and they hear the librarian saying, “If you’re all done in there, boys, I think it’s time for you to leave!” They burst out laughing as they hear her march away, muttering under her breath.

Harry mutters the cleaning charm that he's become intimately acquainted with in the course of this relationship, pulls on his shirt, and they quickly gather their things and slink from the library.

When they get outside, Harry grabs the other man and kisses him. “I know you have an early morning, so you should head home. See you tomorrow?”  They kiss again, and Harry reluctantly pulls away, and turns to heads home. 

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s face lights up, like it does every time he hears the words. “I love you too, Draco.”


End file.
